Seven Minutes of Chaos
by Sonikdude09
Summary: A strange robot that fairly looks like Sonic has been shipped over to him... What does this Machinery do you may ask? Find out in Seven Minutes of Chaos. It really will be! SonicXMetal Sonic some slight Sonadow


7 Minutes of Chaos

%*DISCLAIMERS*%  
>I Do Not Own Sonic The Hedgehog or Metal Sonic! And Shadow the Hedgehog<p>

%*CONTENTS*%  
>The contents of this FanFiction is SonicxMetal Sonic so basically don't like don't read... if you flame...<br>YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE READ THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE!

7 Minutes of Chaos: Sonic

It was just an ordinary day. Sonic the Hedgehog was at his house, out in the mountains, surrounded by the rocks and cliffs where no one could possibly guess where it is. Only one side of the house had a view of the grassy plains out far. This side had the Blue Blur's bedroom inside. Said person awakens from his slumber and stretches away the sleepy ness popping some bones down his vertebrae. Sonic smacks his lips and scratches his lower back, sits up and walks downstairs toward the kitchen. His business of the morning getting something to wake him up, a cup of joe should do the trick. He pours fresh mountain water from tap and pours it into his mini Kureg coffee maker. He places his vanilla cappuccino in the slot and push down the lever. He then waits for a few minutes for his coffee to brew. And places the mug under the coffee maker to catch the brewed up morning wake-me-up. Sonic then casually blows away the steam and carefully takes a sip.

Sonic walks over to the front door to find a huge box right outside his house. It was just like a huge shipping brown box. He opened up the welcoming door and brought in this gigantic box. It was just as tall as Sonic himself.

"Hmmm... I wonder who sent me this?" Said Sonic looking for the return address.

"There's no name or address on here. But how did it get to my place?" The cerulean hero thought it peculiar that this box came here to his humble abode in the mountains.

"Guess I'll open this then." Sonic shrugged. He placed his coffee down on a coaster on the end table beside his couch and grabbed the scissors next to it. He placed the tip of the sharp edge at the top of the little crack sealing the box by tape and swiftly cut the tape down to the bottom.

Then the box had opened and a bunch of packing peanuts had flowed out of the box and revealed a robot.

"What is this? Who would send me this? Hmmm... it does have a strange resemblance.. to.. ME?" Sonic then took the robot out of the box and placed it in the middle of the living room. Sonic had found a corner of a piece of paper sticking out from the pile of the packing peanuts out of the box and went for it.

He pulled it out and read it kneeling over,  
><em>"Have the best seven minutes of your life<em>_  
><em>_-Anon__  
><em>_PS: the robot is Metal Sonic it turns on due to the solar power so it should turn on right about now." And so did Metal Sonic. It's red eyes flashing on and beeping and scratchy sounds could be heard as gears turned. Sonic turned around, dropped the paper on the floor and faced Metal Sonic._

All the noises had stopped and Sonic said, "So you are supposed to be a titanium doppelganger of me... Hmmm... But what does it mean by '...Best seven minutes of my life?' Seriously! Who would send this to me?"

Metal Sonic sprung back to life and said in an 8 or 16-bit voice similar to Sonic's own, "Scanning surroundings, Analyzing Life Readings." A sort of beam of light like a price scanner had shot out of Metal's eyes and his head turned around 360 degrees and scanned everything.

"Residence of: Hedgehog, Sonic. Life Readings: Hedgehog, Sonic. Analysis complete." Then Metal went into sleep mode waiting for a command.

"Are you like my servant or something Metal? Can i call you Metal?" Sonic said. The Aluminum Blue responded, "You may say that I am your servant, and you make call me whatever you please."

"Cool, cool. [I] Wonder what you can do though." Then Metal had picked up Sonic bridal style and walked/jogged towards Sonic's bedroom.

"I can show you right now." Sonic in shock as he is goes along for an unknown reason and stays still.

***%#WARNINGS#%*****  
><strong>**b YO HERE's WHERE YOU-KNOW-WHAT STARTS.. Of course the SMEXY PART! I Warned ya! /b****  
><strong>  
>Metal plopped Sonic on the King sized bed and crawled on top of him.<p>

"Your Time starts now. Chaos Emerald One: Engage."

Metal's head had gone straight for the crotch of his counterpart. Sonic's eye opened wide as he was hit with pleasure starting to build throughout his body. He didn't know why Metal did this to him.

"Wah... Wa... Why?" No response. 'This robot's a dude right?' Sonic thought in his mind trying to resist but failed. He then decides to embrace it, feeling everything that's occurring at the moment. 'Metal's mouth feels... like a real person's mouth but, it's... Rubbery?' Metal's mouth became slick and wet with some substance similar to saliva. Then a little rubber piece inside the Titanium Azure's mouth popped up and "licked" out the length of Sonic's penis starting to poke out from its sheath.

After that little minute of stimulation, it was kicked up a notch.

"Chaos Emerald Two: Engage"

Metal's mouth started to vibrate over the small length of Sonic's penis that started getting harder.

"Aahhh..." 'It wasn't a long time since this had happened to me.' Although Sonic hasn't hook up with anyone, lately. But he did have a thing with Shadow.

_*FlashyBacks*___

_i"Aahhh... Aaahhhh! Sh-Sha- Shadow!" Sonic was on his back facing Shadow on top of him. Sonic's legs were spread apart, Shadow humping his tailhole with his 10-inch member.___

_"Just hold out for a while Sonic! Uugghh! I want us to release together this time!" Shadow pumped in and out of Sonic as pre cum started pouring out of Sonic's penis just wanting to release again. Sonic then showed signs of his semen leaking out.___

_"Don't release Sonic! Uuggghh! Not Yet!" Shadow said.___

_"Aah..! AAAAHHH! Oooohhh! Kaaaayy!" /i___

_*End FlashBack*__  
><em>  
>Sonic kept this in mind and he had been already fully hard, his 9-inches of pure hard penis. Another minute passed and it's time to put up to the next level!<p>

"Chaos Emerald Three: Engage."

Metal then stuck his fingers in Sonic's tailhole and then shot the liquid like the "saliva" into his ass.

"Waaahh! I was caught off guard! AAHHHH!" Sonic felt its warm feeling as he got turned on even more and was then being prepped in his ass. He then smirked as he knew that he will then take in Metal's in there soon enough. The wet substance in Sonic was rubbed along his inner muscles and all over Metal's fingers as he pumped in and out rubbing the liquid everywhere inside Sonic. Cobalt then flexed his abdomen on reflex. Although it didn't stimulate, Metal it would have.

Then Metal's Fingers started to vibrate and he then hit Sonic's prostate making him moan louder.

"AAAHHH! I DON'T WANNA CUM EARLY BUT PLEASE HIT THERE AGAIN! AND DON'T STOP METAL!"

Metal did as he was told and his vibrating fingers hit Sonic's prostate over and over. He also scissored Cobalt's insides. Sonic's pre cum started to leak out then suddenly as he was getting settled.

"Chaos Emerald Four: Engage."

"AAHHH!" Metal kept his fingers vibrating and released his mouth he then took his other freehand and wrapped it around Sonic's dick jacking him off.

"Oohh CHAOS! OOOHHH!" There was just so much pleasure that Sonic felt his climax coming. Metal's hand stroking Sonic then vibrated as well.

"AAHH! What part of your body doesn't vibrate! Aahhh! I DON'T WANNA CUM JUST YET!"

Metal stopped working his magic and said, "Do you want me to stop now if you don't want to ejaculate?"

"No Just make me cum as many times until you are done and If i'm still hard at the end please make me cum once more!"

"Resuming."

Metal continued and Sonic moaned even louder gaining back his pleasure he lost for a few seconds. He then released his seed exploding all over his sheets, chest, and some on Metal's hand.

"Chaos Emerald Five: Engage."

Metal's Hands then released, pulled out from Sonic's ass, and the hand at his Penis retreated. Sonic knew what was to come and the Titanium's hands laid on his original's hips. Although flaccid, Metal continued and inserted his shining metal penis in Sonic's prepared ass.

Sonic felt the cold metal inside of himself. "Is this what a dildo feels like, or a vibrator at the least." And as these words were finished being spoken Metal's penis started to give off sparks of electricity inside of Sonic giving him jolts of energy and making The Blue Blur become hard again.

"WHOA! What was that Metal? Was that an electric shock?"

"No need to worry Sonic, this is apart of the plan. My penis gives off a low voltage of electricity similar to that of an actual Chaos Emerald." Metal explained as he still did his stuff.

"So.. EEH! what you're.. EEH! saying is... EEH! this shock is like using... EEEH! a Chaos... EEEH! Emerald... EEEH! as a vibrator? AAAHHH!"

"Affirmative."

"I wonder if... EEH! Shadow... EEH! knows that... EEH! AAAHHH! Yet?" Sonic panted out. After that Sonic kept quiet and let Metal do his thing, keeping a tab on Shadow by visiting him later.

"Chaos Emerald Six: Engage"

Metal then sped up and the voltage of his titanium member had intensified.

"AAHH! OHH GOSHH THIS IS AWESOME! AAAHHH METAL HERE IT COMES AGAIN!"

With that Sonic released once again this time more forceful so it splattered mostly all over his Chest and some landed in his mouth. Sonic ate his own cum and Metal kept on going at it.

"UGGHH just only 2 more minutes and I already came twice. Metal make me hard again."

"Yes Master."

Metal did as told and put his palm to shock Sonic's soft penis and Sonic got a little jump there.

"OOHH! Ahaha! umm.. yeah.. a little awkward..." Sonic blushed as he was being electrocuted at his penis. He then became hard once again. The volts of electricity started to feel pleasurable as Sonic got used to it and he felt it as a slight vibration sometimes.

"Chaos Emerald Seven: Engage"

The last of the seven minutes the most pleasurable minute of the whole session. Metal then had put everything to the highest it could be, his speed was MAX the electricity was put to the highest it could be to not be harmful, which to him would be MAX.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH! As Intense as this can be I really love that I had gotten you Metal. This is way better than a vibrator." Sonic moaned louder than before, the pleasure: over the top bring him over the edge one last time.

"UUGGGHHH I HAVE TO CUM NOW IT'S TOO INTENSE!"

Metal, as fast as he could rammed into Sonic, the moans in time to the impact and the jolts of electricity altering the sound of moan. The Cerulean Hedgehog panted for dear life as he was nearing the end. Metal then had stopped all movement but put all his energy into his penis shocking Sonic's ass making it feel like a vibration of electric currents running through his inner walls and up to his prostate making the final judgment.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sonic had released all his seed into the air landing on his face, in his mouth, his body, the bed and some on top of Metal.

Metal still had the electrical currents running through but more as a dying down voltage massaging Sonic's innards.

When it all stopped Metal pulled out and he cleaned himself up with his technological stuff. Sonic just laid there and went back to a pleasurable slumber. Metal then just leans against a wall and powers down announcing that he'll shut off for now.

And just when Sonic woke up today, he goes back to sleep again, pleasurably. His coffee then loses its warm toast and cools off as a frappe.

**::::A/N::::****  
><strong>DA DA DA!

Whoo I loved writing this. I got the idea from the picture that sonia did on inkbunny. so basically based off of that but not portraying the story. I Thank you all for reading this and I may write the SONADOW part later if ya'll review cuz i know if you fave and follow... lolz jks... or do i? *suspicious eyes*

Ja ne!  
>See You Later!<p> 


End file.
